Shift
by Lovely Musical
Summary: What happens when everything as you know it...shifts? Things from your past pop up again, 100 years past due. People you know you know, but can't place where? A jealous rival 100 years old bent on ruining all of their lives? And the one girl at the middle of it all. Who is she, and how does she know?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This first chapter is somewhat repetitive, so I'm sorry for that (not really). The chapters might get more confusing before it gets clearer, I can't say much without giving the story away.  
**

**Enjoy  
**

So much has changed in the hundred years I've seen you. I left home with the love of my forever, almost lost my first and only child when my husband campaigned ardently against her birth. My life was saved and ended with a sister's healing touch and that first bite

But I still thought of you.

I stole into my old house in the dead of night, and erased the pain the memories held, knowing I would never see you again.

But I still thought of you.

I raised my daughter as I had helped raise you, turning two mere months after you were born, and my husband and new family helped dull the pain left by leaving you.

But I still thought of you.

I cried as much as I was capable when I learned that you had caught ill, and death had called you home when you were only seventeen. I went to that old house collected a few trinkets to reconcile the memories that this family had existed. The ring you had given me on my seventeenth birthday stayed on my icy hand, meaning as much to me as my wedding ring and my daughter's locket that rested so gently against my non beating heart.

But I never stopped thinking of you.

My daughter grew strong, and her attitude reminded my so much of you it was almost heartbreaking to behold. She had a pianist skill, her fingers flying over the keys with a greater ease that either of us could have hoped to imagine. Our family moved multiple times while my new sister saved countless lives with the power that seemed to flow through her veins.

But even with all of this, I still though of you.

Standing here now, as a century old enemy holds power over me I could have never imagined, I am paralyzed. Everything I have is gone, my husband, my daughter. That witch reaches out a cold hand and places it on my chest, letting the cold radiate through me.

Something was changing inside of me; my mind was being molded like clay on a potter's wheel. I was being pulled away, and a submissive _child _was being put in my place. I couldn't protest, and as I fell into that dark nothingness that lay beneath me…

I thought of you.

**So, tell me what you think (and who you think this might be - you might all be surprised :)**

**Lizzi  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long time, no see, my fanfiction friends. This is going to get confusing, just warning you now.**

She awoke to the first rays of the sunrise fighting its way through the dense cloud cover. The clock on the nightstand stated the time being 5:43. Jane would be here in an hour to wake her to help in the preparations of tonight's get together, which always ends with one of her father's guest being to drunk to realize that his seventeen year old daughter is off limits to their wandering hands. She sighed and placed her feet on the plush carpet around her bed before heading to her closet to find her riding gear.

After she was appropriately dressed (A navy blue riding jacket over a black thermal, with cream riding pants and black boots), she crept out of her room, making sure the door closed silently behind her. Her route down the stairs was carefully planned to avoid the creaking planks of the old staircase, and she managed to get out of the house without incident.

She made her way to the stables, leaving a fresh pair of tracks in the snow as she went. Stargazer watched her calmly as she saddled her up and led her out into what was turning out to be a blindingly white morning. She pulled herself into the saddle and eased her toward our normal trek, a path in the woods cut by many a girl and her horse. It ran along the now frozen creek, and led to an outcropping of rocks that she was fond of hiding by when home became a bit too much to bear.

She made her way there now, letting stargazer fall into a steady pace as she wondered at the frozen wonderland that surrounded her. It felt as if she were the only person for miles.

They rode a few more miles before they reached the rocks. She tied stargazer's reins to a low hanging branch and grabbed a blanket from her saddle bag, draping it gracefully over the rocks so she could watch the sun truly start it's journey across the sky.

She felt as she was about to doze off when she head it. She was on her feet before she knew it, looking in the direction where the sound had originated. There was a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye, and saw a flash of bronze. As if by instinct, she crouched down and closed her eyes, tuning all of her remaining senses to locating the source of the disturbance. After a few tense minutes of nothing, she managed to relax.

Only to jump again when her phone rang.

She answered it with a sigh, responding when necessary. After her mother hung up, she packed her bracket back in the bag and started the journey back home.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I need you to go run a few errands for me!" Jane called from the stairs.

She sighed and grabbed her keys from the end table and met her in the dining room, "What am I picking up?"

Jane smiled gratefully, "Your mother has some packages at the dressmakers downtown, and some of the dinner finery in that store on 47th. I would get it, but I have to fix this wretched curtain!" She gestured furiously at the piece of fabric in question, as if it had committed some grave offense. "And your mother wants me to pass on a message, by the way."

Elizabeth smirked, "And what is that?"

"Wear something nice tonight." Jane smiled.

Elizabeth couldn't help rolling her eyes.

* * *

She was loading the last box into the back of her car when it happened. The tape that held the box together had given way, and hundreds of dollars in fine wine glasses was falling to the ground. Elizabeth's attempts to grab them were feeble, at best.

However, someone else managed just fine.

His auburn hair matched Elizabeth's in intensity, and his eyes were a stunning golden hue. Elizabeth found herself staring at this stranger, whose face seemed so familiar, yet she was positive she'd never set eyes on him before. He smiled and put the glasses in the back of the car, "Everything alright, ma'am?"

She nodded, struck dumb by a likeness she couldn't place. She shook her head to clear it and tried again, "Thank you sir. My mother would have had my head if those had broken."

He laughed, "Well perhaps it was lucky I stopped by." He held out a hand, "My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

Her eyes widened slightly, shocked, "You're not one of Carlisle's children, are you?" Another man that struck a chord in her memory, but she couldn't place where."

He nodded, "I take it you know him?"

"Only through passing. He and my father work together, does Anthony Masen ring a bell?"

A look of realization dawned, "You're Elizabeth, aren't you?"

She smiled, "Indeed." She paused, "Would you like to get some coffee."

Edward seemed to mull it over, "It would be a pleasure, Ms. Mason."

* * *

Elizabeth was still puzzled over Edward as she was getting ready for her father's party. She had chosen to go with a deep red, strapless gown to contrast against her pale skin. Her waist was accented by sparkling gems in the dress. Around her neck was her most prized possessions; both her mother's engagement ring and wedding band, and the locket she'd given to her before she'd died. She played with them nervously, making sure every hair was in place before she headed downstairs.

The party was already in full swing when she came down the staircase. A few of her father's friends looked up at her, but she immediately found the person she was looking for.

He met her at the foot of the stairs, a beautiful brunette on his arms. He startled Elizabeth by pulling her into a friendly embrace, "Long time, no see, new friend." She smiled and returned the gestures, and shook his companion's hand (Isabella, his girlfriend). They chatted for a few minutes before Bella pulled him towards who I could only assume were his other siblings.

Every time she caught a glimpse of him, something in her would spring up. She felt a strange sort of longing stirring in her, but not the kind most would think of.

She missed him terribly, and she barely even knew him.

**A/N: No, it is not what you think it is.**

**But still, be nice and leave a review, who knows, I might just write more...  
**

**Lizzi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning you now, I'm not going to be able to update this regularly on a regular basis. My writing at the moment is stop and go.**

**Enjoy!**

She couldn't control the jealousy that was rising up in her. Their interactions with one another were nothing but friendly, yet she couldn't suppress the feeling of rage that flared every time she found Elizabeth's gaze locked on him.

Bella found herself whispering a hurried excuse to Edward before hurrying out of the house. Snow had just begun to fall, and it clung to her eyelashes and her carefully styled hair as she kicked off her heels and ran. Her path took her along a frozen stream, and she stopped at a bizarre collection of rocks, holding her hand to one to steady herself as she looked around. She could smell Elizabeth out here, along with the musk of an equine creature and...Edward.

She stiffened. The scent was faint but it was there, and her anger was too much for her to notice that the two scents did not intermingle. The rock began to crumble under her fingers as her vision flashed red. She almost didn't hear the voice behind her. "Are you okay, my dear?"

Bella turned around, startled, she hadn't heard the elderly woman approach, "I'm fine, thank you for the concern." She brushed her hands off against the skirt of her dress and took a deep breath, "I should get back to the party though, my husband is probably wondered where I've gone."

The woman grabbed her with a withered hand as she passed, "On the contrary my dear, he seems to be enjoying the time without you." Bella looked into the woman's watery gray eyes and saw the certainty and sadness buried beneath them, "But I can help you."

The memory of their seemingly friendly embrace played before she could stop it, and the inexplicable rage began to build once again. The was something more there, she could feel it She felt as if she was in a trace as the woman wove her a story of tragedy. Her hands couldn't stop shaking, it was almost a relief when the woman made her bargain.

It was easy, really. Drink the liquid in the vial this woman had conjured out of no where, and she wouldn't lose the love of her life. She wouldn't be giving anything.

Little did she know that it would be herself that she would lose.

Witches don't play games they can't win, and her actors were performing flawlessly.

* * *

Her revenge would finally be complete.

"Elizabeth, I need you help." Edward called, reaching her just as she was heading back to her room. She bit her lip, "How can I help you?"

He sighed and led her toward the door, "Bella disappeared over an hour ago, I can't find her anywhere." There was more to his worry than he was letting on, but Elizabeth didn't try to push him. Instead, she helped him search the grounds around the house before catching sight of two relatively fresh tracks in the snow.

She called Edward over to her and started to follow them, holding on to his arm for balance. She recognized where she had gone immediately, but how long would it take to reach on foot?

In order to distract her companion, she began to question him over some of the things he had vaguely mentioned over coffee earlier. His father had adopted him while he was young, along with his younger sister Alice. Jasper and Rosalie where of some relation to his adopted mother, while Emmett and Bella were adopted a few years after the Hales joined them. He had played piano for many years, professing himself to be quite skilled. He and Bella had been together for centuries, as you heard him tell it. The love he felt for her was evident in his amber eyes.

While she found herself examining his expression, she completely missed the tree root and started to caught her in a flash, holding on until she was steady.

Which was the exact moment Bella walked through the trees.

Her eyes were no longer the warm honey color they had been earlier that evening. They had turned as black as a starless midnight sky, and hard as stone. Edward let out a viable sigh of relief, "Where have you been?"

Her voice was as cold as her eyes, "I could ask you the same question." Bella's icy demeanor shocked both Elizabeth and Edward as the stalked past the two of them, "Enjoy the rest of your midnight stroll, lovebirds."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped in shock, casting a horrified look at Edward. His expression mirrored hers, and after a few moments, he left to follow his angry beloved.

She watched his retreating form for a few moments before slipping into the trees, keeping close enough to the path to avoid getting lost, but far enough away to avoid being spotted. Edward had caught up with Bella almost immediately, his motions frantic as Elizabeth made her way close enough to hear the conversation.

"Bella, it was nothing!" He tried to explain, spinning Bella around to face him.

"Yes, me seeing you with your arms wrapped so gently around her waist is _nothing_." Her voice leaked sarcasm.

"All I did was catch her. She was helping me look-"

"We both know perfectly well that you could have found me without _her _help, you're a -"

He never let her finish, instead pulling her into a tight embrace, crushing his lips to her. The tension left her shoulders, and she snaked her arms around her neck. Elizabeth ran away from the scene as quietly as possible, no longer feeling comfortable intruding on such a private moment. She heard him whisper something to her as left.

"Whatever happens, remember that I love you."

* * *

She couldn't explain the tears falling as she walked back inside, passing the remainder of the guest without a second glance. She tore off her heels as soon as she reached the top of the stairs and headed to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. The dress was off as soon as the door clicked, thrown carelessly in the corner of the room as she made her way to the bathroom.

She ran water in the clawfoot tub as hot as she could stand it and added some sandalwood oil to the water, inhaling deeply as the scent filled the room. She piled her auburn hair in a messy bun on top of her head and examined her reflection as the bath filled. What conflict was raging behind her emerald eyes? These feelings didn't feel like her own.

The water was like a warm embrace, but she could not get herself to relax. Why had Edward's words made her react so? His love for Bella was pure, and any thoughts of replacing her made Elizabeth feel quite queasy.

Why then, couldn't she stop crying?

* * *

It happened as she stepped on the carpet surrounding her bed. Pain slashed through heard head, and her legs buckled underneath her. Her eyes fluttered shut on her own accord.

When her eyes opened again, she was no longer staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, but at another place entirely. She pushed herself back on shaky legs and took in her surroundings. It seemed to be the middle of summer, and there was a congregation of people near a lake, every single one of them dressed like someone out of the last century. The two people that she was mere feet from, however, continued their conversation as if she wasn't there.

"Is it that bad that I don't want to lose you?" The boy said, the summer sun gleaming off of his bronze hair."

The girl laughed lightly, "It's going to take more than my marriage to get rid of me, brother dearest." She kissed him on the cheek before making her way back toward what Elizabeth could only guess was the reception, giving her a full look at her face for the first time.

It was an odd thing to see her face as others would see it, because it appeared that this girl was an almost exact copy of herself. From the bright green eyes to her taller than average frame. They could have been twins.

The person she had called her brother looked like someone else she knew, but what was he doing here? He grabbed the girl's wrist and pleaded, "You and Daniel are leaving. I know already. Don't tell me you're coming back."

She sighed, a dark cloud forming behind her eyes, "I'll be gone for a while...but not forever." She hugged him, "Just remember something for me?"

He nodded.

"Whatever happens, I love you."

She slipped away and this time he let her. There was nothing more he could do to make his sister stay.

Elizabeth's eyes were wet with fresh tears as she finally came to on her bedroom floor.

**A/N: Be kind to the author of this story and leave a review.**

**It's lonely, and it's one of my favorites.**

**Lizzi**


End file.
